My Ring
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Saat Satsuki melihat sosok itu menuju ke tempat reuni yang sama, ia tahu ia harus menjelaskan banyak hal. Dia tidak mau sampai orang lain yang memberitahu orang tersebut mengenai cincin yang berada di jari manisnya. #TAKABURC collab w/ qunnyv19!


_a kuroko no basket fanfiction:_

 **My Ring**

My Ring © qunnyv19 dan Tsukkika Fleur

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Didedikasikan untuk #TAKABURC

* * *

Di antara manusia yang berlalu-lalang, lampu lalu lintas yang menyala lalu berhenti, daun-daun yang berguguran diembus angin, serta kendaraan yang melintas sesekali di depannya, Satsuki melihat sosok itu. Kedua tangan yang berada di samping tubuh kini terkepal perlahan, semakin lama semakin kuat, sampai ia bisa merasakan kukunya yang mulai memanjang menusuk daging telapak tangan.

Sudah lama sekali dia menantikan agar mereka berdua bisa bertemu. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin berbicara mengenai hal yang lama tak terucap; yang ingin tersampaikan namun tak pernah terwujud. Sudah lama sekali ia menantikan kesempatan itu.

Ia melepaskan kepalan tangan, kepalanya menunduk untuk melihat arloji.

Dia masih punya waktu dua puluh menit sebelum menghadiri reuni anak-anak Teikou. Dia tahu setelah ini dia akan kembali bertemu dengan sosok yang langkahnya semakin menjauh darinya; namun dia ingin berbicara terlebih dahulu sebelum kesalahpahaman membuat distansi yang ada semakin melebar.

Satsuki tidak peduli. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari, sampai akhirnya dia kembali menemukan kembali punggung dengan jaket yang sangat dikenalnya. Kakinya bergerak cepat, menerobos orang-orang yang sedang ingin menyeberang dan hampir saja tubuhnya terpelanting mobil yang melaju kencang. Jalan cepat berubah menjadi berlari. Helaian merah muda yang tergerai kini ikut terembus bersama dedaunan gugur. Angin dingin menyapu kulitnya.

Sesekali ia mengelus jari manisnya. Ada cincin di sana.

Ingin ia lepaskan cincin ini sebelum bertemu dengan _dia_. Namun tidak bisa. Tetap tidak bisa. Kebenaran akan terungkap nantinya saat reuni. Sembari berlari, ia menyempatkan diri melirik arloji. Enam belas menit lagi sebelum reuni. Pasti sosok ini menuju ke tempat yang sama. Mengapa jarak yang tadinya dekat bisa sejauh ini? Bagaimana bisa dia berlari begitu lambat?

Saat reuni nanti, keadaan akan berubah.

Saat reuni nanti, Satsuki dan pasangannya akan mengumumkan tentang hubungan mereka dan mengundang teman-teman mereka ke pesta pernikahannya. Lalu hubungan Satsuki dengan _dia_ akan semakin retak. Tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya kembali. Satsuki harus memastikan bahwa _dia_ adalah orang pertama yang tahu. Dia tak boleh mengetahuinya dari orang lain.

Bahkan dari pasangannya sekali pun.

Tubuhnya mengalami tremor tak terkendali. Ya Tuhan, sampai berapa lama lagi? Rasanya tadi dia melihat punggung itu di dekatnya. Belokan itu. Ya. Punggung itu terlihat. Ingin ia mendekapnya, namun ia kembali mengelus cincin di jari manis. Tidak bisa. Tidak boleh. Satsuki berlari sampai-sampai ia tersandung dan harus berpegangan pada dinding terdekat. Orang-orang melihatnya, lalu mendekat, ingin menanyakan _apakah kau baik-baik saja_ ; dan sebelum Satsuki dihampiri mereka, Satsuki hanya memberikan senyum, membungkuk sedikit, dan menyusul ketertinggalannya.

Panik, ia kembali melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. Tiga belas menit tersisa. Dia hanya tinggal menepuk pundaknya.

Kemudian waktu seperti terhenti.

Satsuki beradu mata dengannya. Banyak hal yang ingin diucapkannya. Ia ingin minta maaf. Ia ingin memberikan penjelasan. Namun yang terjadi adalah lidahnya yang kelu dan kemudian, tanpa diundang, tetesan dari matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Oh. Halo, Sacchi."

Pada akhirnya Satsuki tidak jadi berkata apa-apa. Air matanya dihapus. Tangan kirinya disembunyikan dibalik punggung. Lalu ia kembali menatap laki-laki itu, dan mencoba mengulas sebuah senyum manis yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak lagi ia berikan padanya.

Satsuki mengangguk.

"Lama tak jumpa, Ryou-kun."

…

Laki-laki itu tidak banyak bicara selama perjalanan menuju restoran yang telah ditentukan. Kadang-kadang ia hanya berkomentar tentang cuaca pada malam ini, atau kadang sesekali berkomentar tentang Jepang yang berubah di sana-sini. Sedangkan Satsuki hanya menjawab sekenanya; dengan senyum yang dipaksakan pula dengan mata yang melanglang buana ke pinggiran jalan. Ia makin sering memainkan kedua tangannya di balik punggung. Cincin itu ia elus dan tutupi setiap kali, Satsuki sesekali merasakan jari manisnya terbakar, ingin rasanya cincin itu ia lepas kemudian ia lempar jauh-jauh.

Tapi tidak bisa. Ia menggeleng pelan.

Matanya lebih sering terpekur ke bawah; menatap jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi dedaunan, menahan cemas yang rasanya sudah tidak bisa lagi ia tahan.

Ia harus bilang. Sepuluh meter lagi kesempatannya, setelah itu habislah sudah. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa bilang? Ia takut mengucapkannya. Ia takut membeberkan kebenarannya. Ia takut akan reaksi Ryouta terhadapnya. Ia takut akan jawabannya. Ia takut. _Satsuki takut._

Cincinnya terasa semakin panas. Mengapa dinginnya cuaca tak sanggup memadamkannya?

Kini tinggal satu belokan itu lagi. Satsuki paham bahwa mungkin inilah saatnya. Ia harus lakukan sekarang atau kesempatan ini akan lari dan ia akan menjadi orang yang paling menyesal di seluruh dunia. Sekarang atau salah paham selamanya. Sepahit apapun kenyataannya, inilah waktunya.

Perempuan itu berhenti. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Tangan kanannya terjulur lalu mengamit jaket Ryouta erat.

Laki-laki itu sontak menghentikan langkah kaki. Ia berbalik. Menatap Satsuki yang tengah menunduk dengan tangan kiri yang masih tersembunyi di balik punggung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng pelan. Ia pelan-pelan mengambil napas, lalu mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Jantungnya makin berdebar keras, rasanya sampai ingin meledak dan tubuhnya juga melemas, hampir rubuh ke tanah.

Ia meneguk ludah. Kemudian berkata, " … ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Ia lalu mendongak lamat-lamat. Manik merah mudanya diberanikan sekuat tenaga untuk menatap milik Ryouta. Satsuki sudah ingin membuka mulut dan membeberkan segalanya sebelum melangkahkan kaki lagi untuk masuk ke restoran itu. Semua frasa sudah terjalin di otaknya, ia sudah siap mengatakan semuanya, ia sudah siap menjelaskan tentang cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Satsuki baru bicara kata pertama, lalu seseorang merangkul mereka berdua dari belakang.

Ia menengok patah-patah. Perasaannya campur aduk seketika. Ia tak bisa apa-apa selain terbelalak dan merasa perih dalam-dalam.

"Yo, Kise! Satsuki! Kenapa kalian masih di sini?"

Kaki-kakinya terasa limbung.

Matanya kembali berair ketika tak sengaja melihat cincin serupa miliknya melingkar di jari manis orang itu.

"Ah, Aominecchi! Apa kabar?"

…

Restoran itu sudah ramai ketika mereka bertiga masuk.

Terlihat Seijuurou melambaikan tangannya dari meja yang agak di tengah. Ketiganya menuju ke sana. Diikuti dengan Daiki yang mulai ribut menyapa anggota klub basket lainnya serta temannya yang lain dan Ryouta yang juga ikut-ikut ribut.

Satsuki hanya tersenyum seadanya. Ia hanya membalas sapaan teman-teman lamanya dengan anggukan atau senyuman tipis. Tangannya jarang sekali ia lambaikan, bahkan tak ada kata-kata riang serta pelukan rindu yang ia lakukan pada teman-teman baiknya yang sering sekelas dengannya dulu.

Perempuan itu duduk di sebelah kanan Daiki dan juga di seberang Ryouta. Omongan-omongan di meja itu hanya lewat di telinganya, sementara ia termenung sendiri, menendang-nendang udara di bawah meja dan memainkan jarinya (dan juga cincinnya) di atas paha. Ia baru tertawa ketika Daiki menyenggol lengannya dan menceritakan suatu kejadian yang sudah lama sekali terjadi. Tapi Satsuki tetap merasa tawanya hambar, ia lalu kembali diam, mendengarkan segala percakapan dan merespon seperlunya.

Tetsuya sampai berbisik dan bertanya _ada apa_ padanya. Ia menggeleng, dan sejak itu Satsuki mulai merespon lebih sering walau setengah hati—agar tak lagi ditanya-tanyai.

Satsuki tak akan bisa ceria, karena semuanya sudah begitu terlambat dan ia begitu memalukan. Sebentar lagi Daiki akan memberitahukan semuanya. Ia tidak menjadi orang pertama yang memberitahu _dia_. Ia sudah menjadi orang yang paling menyesal di dunia. Ingin rasanya Satsuki lari ke toilet, lalu pergi dari restoran itu diam-diam, kemudian lari ke rumah. Tapi itu juga sudah terlambat. Karena belum selesai Satsuki berpikiran seperti itu, Daiki sudah berdiri, lalu meminta atensi seluruh penjuru restoran untuk mendengarkannya baik-baik.

Daiki mengumumkan segala-galanya dengan ucapan lantang. Tak lama kemudian semua orang bertepuk keras-keras, tak sedikit pula yang bersiul-siul kepada mereka. Ia ikut berdiri. Tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Satsuki berusaha keras untuk tidak melirik kawan-kawan semejanya. Terutama ketika Daiki menariknya ke dalam pelukan lalu mencium puncak kepalanya pelan lalu tepuk tangan makin keras.

Satsuki merasa asing. Tepuk tangan itu bising.

Ia lalu tak sengaja melirik. Di sana Ryouta tersenyum tipis, bertepuk tangan, tapi tidak bersiul ataupun menyerukan kata-kata seperti yang lainnya.

Hati Satsuki mencelos. Beberapa menit setelah itu ia benar-benar pergi ke toilet.

Menangis.

…

Reuni selesai kira-kira pukul sebelas.

Pelukan-pelukan perpisahan ada di mana-mana. Beberapa orang keluar bersama-sama untuk kembali minum di bar sebelah, ada pula yang memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah salah satu teman, dan banyak juga yang pulang berdua seperti dirinya.

Daiki sedang mengucap selamat tinggal dan menepuk punggung Ryouta. Tangan Satsuki diamitnya, kadang menyentuh cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Satsuki melambaikan tangan—juga mencoba tersenyum. Seijuurou yang pertama pulang. Tetsuya dan Shintarou menyusul, dan tak lama kemudian diikuti oleh Atsushi. Ryouta yang terakhir. Daiki dan dirinya menjadi yang setelah Ryouta.

Langkah Satsuki makin berat dalam jalan pulang. Daiki berceloteh macam-macam, dan ia tak protes ketika hanya direspon dengan gumaman atau jawaban sekenanya. Laki-laki itu tetap berceloteh. Tak ada habisnya, karena mungkin juga faktor sedang bahagia. Ia mengamit tangan Satsuki erat-erat, dan perempuan itu merasa semakin sakit, cincin itu membakar jari dan hatinya lagi.

Satsuki mengabaikan celotehan Daiki pada akhirnya. Ia menatap dedaunan mati yang terhempas jauh oleh mobil yang melintas, atau daun-daun berguguran, dan juga langit berawan yang bahkan tak berbulan.

Ryouta. Cincinnya. Pernikahannya bulan depan.

Ia harus mengatakannya. Ia masih bisa menjelaskan—ia masih bisa menjelaskan semuanya sebelum Ryouta pergi lagi dari dirinya.

Satsuki berhenti. Ia mengumpulkan serpih-serpih keberaniannya. Dan saat Daiki menengok dan memandangnya bingung, Satsuki bilang bahwa ia harus pergi dan menjelaskan alasannya dengan begitu singkat.

Ia lalu lari berbalik.

Menemui _nya_.

…

Mereka baru berjalan sedikit. Belum sampai lima menit. Ryouta belum jauh kecuali ia pulang sambil berlari.

Satsuki berlari sekuat tenaga. Beberapa orang hampir ia tabrak atau dirinya sendiri yang hampir tertabrak. Kakinya juga sempat terantuk konblok, tapi ia tetap lari, mencari entitas Ryouta yang sudah ia begitu kenali. Angin dingin tak ia hiraukan. Ia tetap fokuskan matanya pada jalan. Beberapa meter lagi seharusnya ia temukan Ryouta.

Dia di mana? Jari manis kirinya ia genggam erat-erat. Satsuki menggigit bibir. Ryouta di mana?

Ia akhirnya berhenti. Lututnya ia pegang erat-erat. Satsuki sudah kehabisan napas. Matanya melihat ke sana-ke mari. Ia harus kembali berlari, ia akan kehilangan Ryouta lagi.

Satsuki mendesah.

Harapannya sudah hampir patah ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba terujulur tepat di depan mukanya.

Ia mendongak. Satsuki terperanjat. Ryouta di sana, tersenyum.

"Sacchi sedang apa?"

Satsuki tak langsung menyambut uluran tangannya dan juga pertanyaannya. Ia terdiam. Kedua irisnya menatapnya tak percaya. Hatinya berdebar-debar sekaligus berdegub sakit. Bibirnya sudah gemetar. Ia akhirnya menangis. Air matanya sudah hampir tumpah turun ke pipi.

Lalu detik berikutnya ia sudah terisak. Ryouta kemudian menarik tangannya lembut, menuju sebuah gang yang jarang dilalui orang, lalu menyenderkannya di salah satu sisi, menunggunya untuk tenang.

Satsuki terus menangis. Dua menit lewat, tetapi ia mulai berhenti ketika sudah ada di akhir menit yang ketiga. Ryouta kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyeka air mata Satsuki. Ia menepuk pundaknya pelan, lalu mengelusnya lembut; menenangkannya dan seakan sedang memberi energi positif untuknya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sacchi. Lalu katakana apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Perempuan itu mengangguk kemudian menyeka air matanya lagi.

Satsuki mengambil napas panjang dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ia memejamkan mata, meneguk ludahnya, lalu kembali menatap Ryouta yang masih setia menunggu kata-katanya.

Lidahnya terasa makin kaku. Namun ia beranikan, kemudian ia mengucapkannya pelan-pelan.

"Aku … ingin menikah."

Ryouta terdiam sebentar. Ia kemudian mengangguk, lalu menjawab pelan, "Aku tahu."

Satsuki mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar. Perempuan itu menggigit bibir. Lidahnya makin jadi kelu. Ia meneguk ludahnya lagi. Berusaha untuk tenang, tapi ia tahu cemasnya takkan pernah bisa hilang. "Tapi kita belum pernah benar-benar putus, Ryou-kun. Kita belum putus."

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab. Ryouta melepas tangannya pelan-pelan. Satsuki mendongak—kembali memandangnya lamat-lamat, menunggu respon Ryouta yang sekarang sedang mengalihkan pandangan—memandang orang-orang yang lalu lalang di jalanan, melihat awan yang pelan-pelan tertiup angin, lalu memunculkan bintang-bintang.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, Sacchi," katanya pelan pada akhirnya. Ryouta menatapnya. "Tepat di hari itu. Kita sudah berakhir."

Satsuki sedikit terjengit. Lalu ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku masih mengharapkanmu, Ryou-kun. Masih." _Sampai sekarang pun masih_.

Ia merasakan cincin ini membakar jarinya lagi. Hatinya juga bertambah sakit ketika Ryouta menggeleng kuat-kuat, lalu tersenyum miring padanya.

"Kau sudah punya, Aominecchi. Tak perlu aku lagi."

"Tapi, Ryou-kun!"

Ryouta mengulum senyum, kemudian mengecup dahinya lembut. Kecupan itu sebentar, tidak lama, tapi Satsuki merasakan dunianya berhenti untuk berputar sementara. Napasnya tak sadar ia tahan. Kecupan hitungan detik itu terasa bermenit-menit. Waktunya berhenti, kapan terakhir kali ia menerima kecupan dari Ryouta seperti ini?

Satsuki hampir merosot ke bawah. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat.

"Aku sudah pergi tujuh tahun lamanya. Kau tidak perlu aku. Aominecchi yang selama ini menemanimu selama aku pergi meninggalkanmu lebih pantas untukmu," katanya. Ia mengelus poni Satsuki yang menjuntai menutupi pipinya lalu menaruhnya di belakang telinga. "Pergi selama itu tanpa bilang apapun kepadamu itu sudah menjadi alasan yang cukup untuk mengakhiri segalanya."

Satsuki terdiam. Tetapi kepalanya tetap menggeleng pelan—juga menahan air mata yang lagi-lagi ingin keluar.

"Kalau aku tahu kau akan kembali … mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya lagi." Suara Satsuki kembali parau. Ia kacau. Apalagi ketika mendengar bahwa Ryouta akan kembali ke Jepang dan menghadiri reuni ketika cincin ini sudah melingkar di jarinya. Satsuki menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

Bukannya ia tak suka pada Daiki. Satsuki suka. Tapi Ryouta berbeda.

Satsuki tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana ketika Ryouta kembali mencium dahinya dan mengucapkan kalau ia harus pergi.

Perempuan itu berusaha untuk mencegahnya pergi. Tetapi Ryouta kemudian melepaskan tangannya lembut. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengusapkan tangannya lagi pada rambut Satsuki, yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Berbahagialah dengannya, Momocchi. Karena aku juga tidak bisa kembali," ujarnya. Kali ini tangannya benar-benar terlepas. Ia sudah siap-siap untuk meninggalkan gang, kembali ke jalan utama, berbaur dengan orang-orang dengan angin dingin musim gugur beserta daun-daunnya.

Ryouta tersenyum. "Karena aku juga sudah terikat janji dengan orang lain di sana. Aku sama sepertimu, Momocchi."

Laki-laki itu kemudian benar-benar menghilang. Ucapan selamat malamnya terbawa oleh angin yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu dingin—membuat Satsuki bergeming, tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kecuali menjatuhkan air mata di pipi.

"Selamat tinggal."

Jari manisnya semakin perih; seperti hatinya saat ini.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 **A/N:** syukurlahsaya sanggupmenyelesaikan di hari terakhir:') spesial untuk takaburc dan kak qunnyv! semoga tidak mengecewakan bagi kak qunnyv yang membuat starting wave-nya! (dan orz maaf kalo alay dan tidak memenuhi ekspektasi *sobs*) hehe. Terima kasih yang sudah baca!:D


End file.
